Episode 123
by Gijsjes Fairy
Summary: *Sequel to Season 3* My season 3 containing special storylines dedicated to Tinga and Ben (Please R*R)


****

Title: Episode 1/2/3

Author: Gijsjes Fairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or its characters, I just love to write about the show so don't sue me!

1. Terminal state of faith 

Previously on Dark Angel: They were designed as perfect soldiers, human weapons…then the facility burned down to the ground. All the transgenic humans were freed in the world by Max but human kind is harsh… she and her family are haunted until they die.  
  
Episode 1: Terminal state of faith. (1)  
  
White is chewing his gum, quiet; observing the X5 in front of him. She has long hair, black and an exotic appearance. He glances at her file and reads the lines;   
"File: X5-656, Gender: female, Barcode: 331450074656, Date of birth: 1998, Place of birth: Gillette Wyoming facility, Eyes: black, Hair: black, Alias: Tinga, Medical status: data lost or missing, Historical status: escaped in 2009, married and gave birth to a baby boy; Case Smith, Current status: deceased, Signalised locations: Portland, Seattle."  
He's surprised… her file says she's deceased. White widens his eyes and forces her to respond his sigh.  
"656, you're alive. How is that possible?"  
The X5 looks away and doesn't reply to White.  
White jumps forward to her and hits her in the face. When she looks up, her nose is bleeding. Still she doesn't say anything.  
"Torture her, makes sure she'll crack…" After those words, White disappears out of the room; leaving his assistant with the stubborn X5.  
  
  
  
"Max!"  
"Yeah, I'm coming…" Max screams back, trying to overwhelm the noise from outside and the equipment from Dix' computer.  
Gem walks into the dark hall and says; "Bray is ill, I don't what's able to cause that; but she's sick." Her eyes are begging Max to solve the problem, hope is glancing over her face.  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"I don't know… she won't eat, sleep or do anything!"  
Max over thinks the situation, her head is bouncing because of the screaming people outside. Together with Gem, she goes to Joshua; who's holding the little baby Bray. Joshua keeps the girl warm and she doesn't show a sign of affection towards any of them.  
The last months Bray was a very sweet baby; crying when she was hungry, laughing and trying to get Mole's cigar. For a strange reason the cigar of Mole fascinated the kid and when they couldn't find her, they only had to search for Mole. He had a special bond with the baby, no one knew why… but there was some sort of connection between the two of them.  
Only this morning, Mole had to leave and Gem was taking care of the X7's; so Joshua took care of his little friend. But after a while he warned Alec, who went to find Gem and know they were hoping Max could figure out Bray's strange behaviour!  
"Baby love." Joshua said.  
Both Gem, Alec and Max looked at Joshua like he just had eaten shit. So he repeated; "Baby love. Bray wants to be with Mole."  
"Of course she does, but he went out before and she never did this!" And while Gem said the words, Alec tickled the girl at her tummy; there was no response.  
Gem was almost crying, "What's wrong with her? Is it my genetic code?" She took over Bray and she didn't move. Joshua watched it and growled.  
For a few minutes the were all just standing there, not moving or making any sound. At the background they could here; "Freaks must die!"  
Gem sniffed and the others wanted to comfort her; only there was no way they could…  
  
  
  
*commercial break* ~will be continued~  
  
  
  
You are reading the second part of Dark Angel's  
Episode 1: Terminal state of faith. (2)  
  
  
  
Tinga opened her eyes and almost immediately she closed them. She was blinded by a red light; light that reminded her of Manticore. Flashbacks of her youth flashed through her mind; cuffed and trying to keep it up against the laser light, not trying to break.  
But this wasn't Manticore; this was worse. She had no idea what they expected from her… They wanted information about things she didn't know. About Max her DNA and hers. Neither she knew who that man was. Lydecker's replacement?  
Her ears were hurting the most. That pain, it was nothing compared what they did to her at Manticore. Well, that wasn't the whole truth… Only when she was in the tank, she had suffered more.  
Still she could feel Max' arms around her, holding her tight; trying to grip the moment she would die. And she did die, but they brought here back. And again the pain started, same old Manticore.  
But now she was here and Tinga was fighting against the pain; knowing that the fight would only worsen it. She concentrated and tried to get rid off those handcuffs. They were metal so she had to break her own wrists. With one movement her wrists were broken… and right on that time, White came in.  
He kneeled before Tinga and grabbed her face. "Ready to talk, 656?"  
"I don't know the things you want to know, sir." She replied.  
"Damn right you do!" White said softly and he took a chair, sitting in front of her sight, "You were in the same unit as 452, correct me if I'm wrong."  
Tinga nodded and listened to White lecture. "You have a strange texture of DNA, just like 452. Only you don't seem to have junk-DNA."  
"What's junk-DNA?"  
Interested by Tinga's response, he smiled. "Why would you wanna know?"  
Tinga answered, "Because I can't help you out, if I'm not sure what I'm dealing with."  
"Junk-DNA contains cells with a purpose; each and everyone of them…." His explanation of X5 DNA continued and Tinga answered his questions trustfully. She had forgotten that she was practically free because she broke her one wrists… the only thing she had to do -break free- she failed to do.  
  
Dalton watched the hacker, doing his work at Joshua's; trying to fix his damaged computer. He wasn't there when it happened, but he heard about it; Logan was Max' boyfriend and kept them save by streaming video bulletins.  
Logan knew he was watched and it made him nervous. Those X kids always looked at you on a freaky way. Nothing personal, but to Logan, it was a fact. He changed a sequins and suddenly the cable was on! His firewall worked. Relieved about that he turned to Dalton. "How about some lemonade?"  
Dalton followed the older guy into the 'supposed to be kitchen' and was pretty surprised; he never had lemonade! To be honest, he had no idea what it was. Dalton handled the glass from Logan and tried it.  
"It's no poison…" Logan said and he smiled, drinking his own glass.  
The kid nodded and replied, "I know you're okay, but why are you doing this stuff? Only for Max?"  
"For Max and Joshua, for you and every other transgenic." Logan saw the disbelief in the boy's eyes. He tried to figure out a way to convince the kid he was on his side… He couldn't figure it out, so he said; "I've always done stuff like this… helping people, free innocents and judge criminals; it's my purpose I guess."  
Dalton seemed to believe him, but a part in him would never trust another human accept a transgenic! He started wondering if it had to do with his genetic code, maybe he had some horse in his cocktail?  
When the glasses were empty, they returned to the computer and after a while Dalton said he had to leave.   
Logan shrugged, though he was afraid for the kid; he could be captured easily and he was shocked when he heard that Max had send him this morning.  
And that was the difference; transgenics would understood that Dalton had the biggest change to leave and return to Terminal City, something that Logan could never understand.   
  
  
  
Faith is hope, hope is for losers… That's what Max use to say! Tinga reminded her sister differently then White said she was. He told her that Max was losing it…  
Why would he lie to her? White was the one who freed her, bandaged her wrists and made sure she was okay. He even promised her to find Case!  
White explained to Tinga that he wasn't a Manticore agent, he was against everything that Manticore stands for… he believed in the forces of nature.  
Tinga was sitting on the bed, thinking about the conversation and tried to eat something. The food White had brought to her… she hadn't touched it yet.  
Suddenly he entered her room, moving slowly with caution. "You are okay? You haven't eat anything… Case won't be happy with a starving mom!"  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Because I have a kid myself, and I know what's it like to miss him." He convinced her.  
Tinga doubted his reason's no more… he really wanted to help her. Still she was worried about Max. "And my sister?"  
"We'll find her, I promise you that." And he took a part of the bread and gives it to her.  
Tinga reached for it, and ate the bread; being watched by White's trustful eyes and he hoped she wouldn't give up the poisoned bread, like dogs or cats would do…  
  
  
  
*commercial break* ~will be continued~  
  
  
  
You are reading the second part of Dark Angel's  
Episode 1: Terminal state of faith. (3)  
  
  
  
Dalton sneaked trough the garbage… praying to a thing he didn't believe in, that he wouldn't be snapped. He crawled through the dirt, and disappeared into the sewer. It took a long time before he was coming closer to Terminal City.  
After half an hour he was welcomed by Mole and he took him to Gem. She was crying. Shocked about her sadness, he hugged her.  
Gem didn't say anything, she just continued crying and no one said something. No one had the nerves to speak before Gem did. "They killed her, I killed her."  
"What?"  
Gem closed her eyes and swallowed; "I killed Bray… she couldn't handle my DNA code."  
"That's crap, and you know it," Mole repeated for the seventh time, "this isn't your fault. Maybe it's gotta do something with the air of T.C.?"  
"Then why did she die?"  
No one knew and no one seemed to dare… giving an explanation. They simply had none.  
That day Logan's' doctor examined Bray and he couldn't tell anything more accept he believed that Bray died because of the lack of antidote. But right after that other kids became ill at the same way Bray had gotten sick.  
The first one after Bray was an X7 with the designation; X7-210. She had the same symptoms, and the only difference was… she died faster then Bray.  
Max was sitting next to the dead X7 clone of her sister and cried. Why? What's going on here? I don't understand this, we're designed not to get sick. Though, Max was afraid to say anything to the others, but she thought it had to do with the Familiars.  
  
  
  
Logan sat on his chair, moving; training the muscles of his legs. He stood up and jumped in the air very high. To high for a regular, ex-paralysed guy.   
He stopped jumping when he heard the phone ringing and he picked it up. "Yes."  
"It's me, Max." You have to come over right now." Her voice was husky and Logan realised something bad was going on.  
"What's up?"  
"Just come…" And Max hung up.  
Logan grabbed some stuff and ran out of the door, forgetting his car keys. A few seconds later, he was gone, without car keys.  
While Logan walked to T.C., Max and the others were nursing two X8 girls but it seemed to be for nothing. Even Gem, who just lost her daughter that day, was running around with water and supplies.  
"I'm going to get some other stuff." Alec said.  
Unbelievable because of his action Max yelled at him, "Now? Are you nuts? Yes you are; just get your ass out of here, so we can save these kids…"  
Alec left quietly and hoped they others would understand, one day. He went to the market, knowing Whites men would notice him. He hoped he would be tracked down soon and he prayed that no one from T.C. would follow him.  
Any stranger that would look at Alec, thought he was searching something in particular. And all the humans on the market didn't seem stress about the fact there might be a transgenic.  
When Alec was standing on a bookstall, he knew he was being watched so he suddenly ran away, followed by White and some agents.  
Alec did some simple moves to get rid of them and he lost them easily in an alley. After seven seconds, suddenly White appeared with a dark haired X5 behind him. Damn, this was not what Alec suspected from it. He thought he had to fight Familiars, not against X5's!  
Tinga speeded to Alec and kicked him, while he tried to break the hit. He failed, this X5 was very strong and before he could hit back; Alec was knocked out.  
White was just standing there; "Well done, 656."

****

2. Dead sight 

Episode 2: Dead sight (1)  
  
  
  
Alec sat on the ground, chained to the wall behind him. Dizzy and extremely tired and he realized that he was drugged some way. He tried to pretend not to be awake, but failed.  
Someone smashed him in the face and said, "Bedtime is over, boy!"  
It was the same as the X5 who kicked him out… Who smashed him to the wall and stocked a needle in his arm to tranquillise him!   
"What do you want?' Alec asked.  
Tinga smiled and replied; "I want some information on Max…"  
"Pity, so do I."  
Tinga laughed and kneeled next to Alec, I know you're a smart Alec, that's why Max called you that, right?"  
Alec sniffed and noticed that his nose was bleeding pretty heavy. "You broke my nose, bitch!"  
"Babe In Total Control of Herself… Thanks for the complement!"  
Alec was getting crazy of the female X5. He knew she was Max' sister, but why was she capturing him, for White? He was getting sick of her, of everything; maybe it was the drug or maybe because he was beaten up… He threw up.  
Tinga jumped up and shouted; "You ass… what's wrong with you?"   
When he stopped puking, Alec watched her and he new this was over. There was no way back, no trick to save his selfish ass; no Max around… So he closed his eyes and laid back to the wall, asking for a harsh end.  
  
  
  
White was searching the stuff on 494, his wallet, a Jam Pony button; even a picture of some girl. On the back of it there was scratched a line: 'Rachel, June 2017." She was laughing at the camera, probably at the person who was taking the picture.  
While he was staring at the girl, Tinga came in and she debriefed him about Alec sate of health.   
"So he's giving up?"  
"So it seems…"  
"Crack him, I want all information you can get from him…" White was still observing the picture.  
"Sir, I 'm not sure that's a good idea…" Tinga doubted about his reaction, "maybe we should use an innocent girl against him."  
Surprised by this action, White turned around; so he was able to see Tinga. "What girl?"  
"An ordinary girl, she seems to know more about Manticore and that ain't alright!" Tinga walked towards White, grabbed his hands and said: "Our only chance to find our family again…" For a few second they're just standing there, looking each other in the eyes. Then Tinga moved back and left the room. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed the improvement that White had shown.  
  
  
  
Logan sat next to Mole, waiting for god news; hope to live for. Or to say it correct, hope to die for. Logan was almost crying, trying to held back his tears. He knew Max was dying, it was so unreal; Max never got sick! Okay, she had those seizures a year ago… but that was different. Even when she had a seizure, she wasn't that helpless; she wasn't created to be weak.  
"She'll be okay." Mole said.  
"Bullshit, she ain't okay!" Logan yelled at the lizard man. "She is dying for God sake!"  
Mole jumped up and slammed Logan in the face… "You calm down, you're not making it easier by playing panic-boy!" Threatening he sighed at Logan, warning him seriously. When Logan at down again -with a broken nose- he cried. He yelled, but no one could here his screams. Mole stared coldly at the weak man. But there was something in the guys face when he looked up; Mole couldn't hate him. There was too much desperate on his face.  
And like before -with Gem- there was nothing to say.  
  
  
  
*commercial break* ~will be continued~  
  
  
  
You are reading the second part of Dark Angel's  
Episode 2: Dead sight(2)  
  
  
The girl was chained, she was pissy because of that; she was sure they knew she couldn't get away at all! They dropped her at the ground and they -White and Tinga- starred at her. "Who are you?" She asked.  
Tinga didn't answer, and White only stepped forward.   
"Okay, are you gonna do tests on me again; you really should know everything about me for now… I mean, you guys almost killed me with those experiments."  
Tinga turned pale and saw the girl through the eyes of a terrified kid, a long time ago..  
~ FLASHBACK: 09' Wyoming   
She's running, faster and faster… her legs are causing cramps and hurt. They thought her to feel nothing.  
Together they ran, she grabs the hand of her brother Ben, and thee speed to the trees. She could here him praying, asking the Blue Lady to help them, to keep them safe… Promises of offering teeth, dedication to her forever!  
She knows that won't help them, they need to use their training to survive and drags his arm. Ben sighs to her; asking for love, peace and faith. Those are things she can't offer. She's only a haunted kid too.  
They reach an open spot of the woods, see the perimeter fence and something else. A small building, much smaller then the blocks they were held. As one child, she and her brother use their night vision and see a small kid, standing behind a window. The child isn't an X5, she younger and has no barcode. Both miniature soldiers are stunned; they always thought all kids were soldiers…  
Suddenly they hear jeeps coming, TAC-leaders to punish them…  
The last thing she sees from the girl, is her light blonde hair, almost white. They look at each other and understand.  
Understand life.~  
"656!"  
Yes sir." Tinga says, trying to hide her memories. She looks at the girl who's trying to free herself and she understands.  
They both understand.  
  
  
  
Max, please talk to me, please. Logan is praying, not able to say the words that hurt so much. He wants to hold her, keep her warm and save; banish the virus that's killing her. He can't. Life's decided that destiny is cruel. He can't tough her, can't comfort her; can't safe her.  
Max is talking though, some words understandable others not. "Logan goes down, not Lydecker…" Her words cannot be understood by any one accept herself. "Marrow needs help, and Ben too. Not Lydecker."  
"I'm here Max." Logan assures Max.  
Max looks around the room, cold and wet; what she sees is wonderful… Zack's is getting her out of Manticore! He came back, he didn't die; didn't kill himself. "Take home, Zack."  
Logan's cheeks are wet, tears are dripping down at the ground. "Yes I'm here, Maxie, and we're free from Manticore." His lie crawls over the walls and catches back hard and noisily. He hears himself lying, and hopes she'll forgive him one day. He's not Zack, but that's the only one who could help her right know. So he'll pretend he's Zack… if it will help her he would even pretend being Lydecker.  
The night falls, and Max closes her eyes; unsure to anyone else if she will open them again.  
  
  
  
Alec opens his eyes and stares into the eyes of a blonde haired girl. She's on the ground, next to him, not touching him. He's concluding she's another Familiar. She not an X kid, he knows that immediately.   
"I'm Sigrid."  
"Alec."  
Sigrid reaches her hand and strikes the hair from his forehead. Her eyes are grey, misty grey, and her face seems to be hard. "They're gonna torture me and hope you'll talk and tell everything they wanna know." Her voice is trembling, but Alec doesn't know if that's the fear or anything else.  
The door behind them opens, and Tinga steps in; her voice husky and hurried. "You need to leave."  
Alec smiles sarcastically, "That's something I figured out the first minute I met you…"  
"It's okay." Sigrid interrupts.  
"Really?"  
Tinga nods and cuts of his chains. "I know her," she sighs at Sigrid, "leave and take care of her!"  
Sigrid is annoyed; "I can take care of myself! No one ever looked after me, so why can't I take care of myself, hmmm?"  
Alec stands up, massaging his wrists. "And you're not coming with us?"  
Tinga denies.  
"He'll hurt you…" Sigrid says softly.  
For a few seconds, Tinga's over thinking the situation. "No he won't, he needs me."  
"Alright then, let's leave hell!" Alec replies, and he grabs Sigrid's arm gentle. "We can't stick around forever."  
Tinga leaves the room and Alec and Sigrid follow her, uncertain if there are guards. "No, there are no Familiars around, they're heading up to Terminal City," Tinga says to answer their unspoken questions, "taking advantage of the situation."   
If someone else had seen them at that moment, they would have thought it were ghosts, heading up to a meeting.  
  
  
  
*commercial break* ~will be continued~  
  
  
  
You are reading the third part of Dark Angel's  
Episode 2: Dead sight (3)  
  
  
  
Joshua heard Logan crying, Mole messing around to avoid an confrontation and Gem taking care of a X9 who was fighting invisible enemies. He was painting something, a landscape; trees and birds, even a cat that was hunting a mouse.  
He was afraid, more afraid then ever; terrified that if he would enter Max' room, she would be gone. So he painted, and painted and wrote letters to Father to save them.  
The hours passed by, the clock was ticking and Logan stopped crying. The X9 had died from the virus and Mole left to get supplies to feed the sick transgenics. Joshua wasn't sure he wanted the cat in the picture or not and he tried to decide that when he heard O.C. voice reaching his ears.  
"Joshua! What's wrong with Max?"  
"Little fella is going to by virus bitch."  
"Max can't get sick, she's a transgenic…"  
As an answer, Joshua pointed at the corps of the X9.  
O.C. wasn't able to move or speak, trying to find a reasonable fact for what her eyes were seeing.  
Logan came out and saw O.C. standing, watching the dead X9. Everybody stared at Logan, terrified for the answer.  
"Virus bitch is going down." He said, and everybody started laughing and O.C. cried together with Logan.  
And while everyone was congratulating each other, Joshua sneaked to Max. He saw her on the bed, sleeping. Her breath was going fast, she was sweaty and extremely tired, so it seemed.  
He took a chair and sat down, holding one of Father's books.   
"Little woman…"  
  
  
  
Tinga and the others left the building quietly, and decided to go to T.C. right away. When Alec asked her why she came along after all, she just pointed at Sigrid, who was looking with bright eyes to the sky.  
  
  
  
White searched among the cars and behind the fence. The anti-transgenic fans obstructed him. He left Tinga with the prisoners, counting on her to get the information. He heard rumours about transgenic kids who were dying of a virus. When he found out about it, he was stunned. Transgenics weren't weak and didn't die easily.  
He informed the Conclave, and they gave him permission to 'help' the transgenics a little. So now he was practically in T.C., hoping for a good chance to get in.  
The screams of the people covered the footsteps that were approaching him. Before he knew what hit him, White's neck was broken. The X5 who did that, watched his victim, and tattooed a barcode on his neck.

****

3. BreaK yA 

Episode 3: BreaK yA (1)  
  
  
  
The man peeked at White; his victim, the biggest treat in years. He was satisfied, he did what he had to do, and it was the only way to save them all. He wasn't sure what to do next; he killed his enemy and made it look like it was a transgenic that got lynched. So in the end, it was just perfect.  
"Alec, where the hell are you?" Tinga tried not to yell, to stay calm but she had lost Alec in a second. He might wasn't such a good fighter, he was an excellent cat sneaking in the night.  
The man turned around and replied; "Here, I'm over here. I think I found something you'd like to see…."  
Tinga and Sigrid followed Alec's voice and came near, watching their dead enemy. Tinga was the first to speak, "You know what happened?" Her voice sounded almost said and it made Alec puke.  
"Probably haunted down by people who hate transgenics…" Alec over thought his reaction and decided that it would be pointless to act like he cared.  
"Okay, that sounds fair enough to me", Tinga shook her head, "but why does he have an barcode? He didn't had one before, so why would White tattoo an barcode on his neck while he hates us more then anything?"  
Alec shrugged and didn't answer. And Sigrid said; "Just let get outta here, this is freaking me out. I just wanna go to Terminal City."  
"Fine by me…" Tinga nod and the abandoned White on the dirty streets of Seattle. Alec watched the shy and saw the Space Needle, a feeling of happiness warmth him up and there was something else… Satisfaction.  
  
  
  
Max sat on the chair, holding herself to Joshua and O.C. while she tried to drink some milk. Her arms were seizure and she didn't seemed to notice that there were others surrounding her. She reacted the same as Gem's baby had done; with apathy. Logan held the glass in his right hand and tried to make her drink when suddenly Max kicked O.C. and tried to hit Joshua. Logan jumped back, shocked by her reaction…this wasn't Max; his Max…. Joshua acted quickly, he grabbed Max' wrists; turned them behind her back and pulled her back on the chair. His hands were strong, but he used them friendly. When Max looked up, she had an scared gaze in her eyes, like something took away her identity.  
Behind them, three people walked in. Tinga saw her sister struggling and ran to her and hugged Max tightly. No response. Alec just stood there, astonished by what he saw and Sigrid held his hand. She didn't know who these people were, only that they were friends. And though she had no idea who the sick girl was, she felt pity.  
Mole was stressed out and jumpy -weren't they all- and pointed at Sigrid. "You!"  
"I'm Sigrid", her looks didn't show fear or signs to lose it, she just stared openly at him, "I got captured by White and they saved me."  
"Okay, that's great, where's that ass now."  
Tinga opened her hug and replied, "Dead, we found him not far from here, a broken neck with a tattoo!"   
"That's just great." And no one was sure if this was sarcastic or not. Mole turned to Tinga and said; "You sisters, right?"  
"Yeah," and again Tinga shook her head, "what's going on here? Why are we dying?"  
"I don't know, I just don't know."  
  
  
  
*commercial break* ~will be continued~  
  
  
  
You are reading the second part of Dark Angel's  
Episode 3: BreaK yA (2)  
  
  
Sigrid was studying the ceiling of Terminal City, it was different then the ceilings back in Manticore. More complex, uglier but still pretty. She liked puzzling so her eyes followed the lines over and over again.  
"You're okay?" Alec sat aside her. She nod and didn't look at him, her eyes were steeled on the ceiling. He peeked at her: her blonde hair, short and jumpy. Her grey eyes, shinny and sparkling. And her body; marked and skinny.  
He wasn't sure what to say to her, he just wanted to comfort her; make her feel at home. Alec wondered if she ever thought about her family and her home, school and friends. So he asked.  
"No", she said, "I never think of it anymore. The left me, I asked for help and no one ever reached me a hand. So why would I wanna go back?"  
"Because you'll die in here", Alec voice was silent and gentle and it made her look at him, "you're not one of us Sigrid, they used you to create us! But you're human, you're belong out there. And believe me, every one of them in here, is jealous at you, you can get up and leave. We can't."  
At first, she didn't reply, her breath turned higher, "You don't know what you're saying, but you can't understand. They took my identity and made me an experiment. What's worse Alec? Being someone and then lose your soul or being soulless and never know what you're missing?"  
Alec though for a couple of minutes. "I don't know, I just know it was hard for us… "  
"So if you're heaving a hard time, that means no one else can be hurt?" After those words she got up and left.   
Alec sat on the floor and followed the lines on the ceiling.  
  
  
  
Max eyes were filled with tears, she didn't know why she was crying. She never cried… I know you wanna help me, but why don't you do something? I'm here, I'm alive, just like you… Please release me from this. It's like a glass curtain that surrounds me, I see them and I know they're there, but I can't reach them, please help me! I'm right here. Original Cindy, Alec? Logan, are you there? I know you guys are around… Why are you hiding? Is White tracking us down…. I just don't know, I have no clue why everybody's ignoring me. I think I insulted someone, maybe Joshua? If you hurt him you have hurt them all, so I guess I was nasty to Joshua. What else could it be?  
Logan held his brazed wrist in front of Max, holding a coup of hot chocolate. And there was no response.  
  
  
  
A man with the age of 45 was searching all sorts of DNA files, and if Max would have seen him she would have recognised him as the man who tortured her for years. But Max wasn't able to see him, and even if she was… she was too sick to do something about it.  
Lydecker was astonished, totally stunned about the results he was investigating. He saw a compromise between two DNA codes:   
X5-452 - 332960073452  
X5-656 - 331450074656  
Tinga's and Max' DNA were similar, in a strange way. Tinga had no junk-DNA but she was able to pass her genetic code, and Max was the owner of the junk-DNA but she would never be able to pass her code to her child. Unless the father was a transgenic X5, but when Lydecker remembered Logan, he knew that would never happen. In the end it came out that it was a trick, if you would melted both DNA codes, it would be the perfect DNA code. So to say, almost immortal.   
But there was something wrong, when Lydecker sharpened the vision of the scope, he saw wholes; all the same size and the same structure. He didn't know what it meant, but he had a bad feeling about it.  
  
  
  
*commercial break* ~will be continued~  
  
  
  
You are reading the third part of Dark Angel's  
Episode 3: BreaK yA (3)  
  
  
  
Joshua carried Max to the bed, hoping it would comfort her. Logan was sleeping for a few minutes and the others had left, mainly to find a plan to fix the problem. Only Sigrid was left and she looked at Joshua.  
Joshua knew that he was watched and felt uncomfortable… he felt like a monkey in the zoo, though he had no real idea what a zoo was. He turned away so she wasn't able to see his face, frightened and curious though.  
"It's okay, Joshua", she said, "that's your name right? I'm Sigrid but you've already heard that. You don't have to shy away from me, cause I'm marked too, you know?"  
"You are?" Joshua asked.  
"Well, not genetically, but when they… tried to do things… with me, I got scarred.  
For the first time, he gazed at her straight, no fear in his eyes, only proud. "They hurt you to, just like they hurt Isaac…"  
"Who's Isaac?"  
"My brother…"  
Sigrid peeked at Max and said; "She'll be okay, I know that…"   
And they just sat there, next to Max, the chosen one; a dying X5.  
  
  
  
X5-452 - 332960073452 and X5-656 - 331450074656: What does it mean? Lydecker suddenly remembered an old occult ritual, it was used to find names and explain names. Numerology. He believed that if he could do that with the names, it would be possible to do the same trick with the digits.  
Relieved about a possible solution, Lydecker left the files on the table and went to the bookstore, or something it was supposed to be. For hours he searched books and occult data, trying to find an answer for the request.  
"Sir, can you leave, we're closing…" The girl who had spoken to Lydecker, wasn't aware about his past, or his character. She just wanted to get rid of the customer, cause he wasn't buying anything.   
Lydecker luckily was able to cover his anger and left, the most important book beneath his jacket. On the cover of the book there was a symbol: the Manticore symbol.


End file.
